


An Akul and his Cub

by Webtrinsic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Metaphors, Nicknames, Possessive Behavior, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Snippets, The Force, Trust Issues, Unconsciousness, trigger warning for leering mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Anakin Skywalker becomes a father the second he is assigned Ahsoka Tano as a padawan. A fact that doesn't go unnoticed by anyone around, not even Anakin himself.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 305





	An Akul and his Cub

**Author's Note:**

> :3 i love this, could have been longer but its basically just snippets of my favorite brother sister duo, also gonna be honest i know dang well anakin didn't fully trust her and she knew it too

Both Obi-Wan and Clones muse that it’s quite laughable that for someone who hadn’t wanted a padawan, General Skywalker was rather protective of commander Tano. It could be because he was responsible for the girl and while at war no one wanted to add more deaths to their names than necessary. Especially a child’s. But oddly enough the role of father suited him.

Skywalker near constantly looked over his shoulder, less tense even when in battle just to see her there safe and sound. Ferocious when the slightest bit of danger was sent her away and absolutely rabid when someone managed to hurt her. He became a wild Akul protecting its cub with an unmatched love. Then again, love wasn’t something applicable to the Jedi, so they kept quiet and didn’t mention his attachment because it wouldn’t have done any good.

Skywalker remained set in his ways, and they pitied anyone foolish enough to try telling him to do with her otherwise. 

* * *

It’d been miles and miles and Rex had half a mind to offer the General to carry the commander for a while to give the man some reprieve. They’d crashed in a lake of sorts, the poor thing stuck in her seat as water rushed and ate at her while they’d gotten to the surface. 

They hadn’t even realized she’d been stuck in her seat, not until Anakin's head was out of the depths, wildly wading through the water and waiting for the girl to come up, and when it’d been seconds too long he was diving back under, tearing the ship apart and hauling her to the surface.

Her normally bright features were wan and sunken, breaths stuttering as she coughed up water into her master’s shoulder. The Chosen one’s eyes were closed tightly as he crushed her to him with one arm, the other keeping them afloat. His lips moved just for a moment, saying something unheard under his breath before he was alert again.

He’d been carrying her ever since they got out of the water. He hadn’t even put her down when they stopped for water, she’d been more herself then, but bruises littered her body from where she’d tried to remove herself from her seat and the look Skywalker had on his face made it clear she wouldn’t be walking.

“You can set me down master,” it was soft and Anakin’s lips pursed into a tight line, his grip tightening by a fraction, otherwise ignoring her which made sense, the way the drying girl was trembling, on her feet she’d likely only slow them down, though it was obvious it was mainly guilt keeping the man from putting her down.

“Don’t be silly snips,” his voice wasn’t as light as he was trying to make it out to be. But the togruta accepted that. A little glad too because she wasn’t sure her body was quite under her command yet, she was tired too, she shouldn’t be, she argued because she hadn’t done any of the walking, but her Master’s tone in her head hushed her softly. A sleep suggestion nudged at her, willingly she followed, her head pillowed against her master’s shoulder assured Skyguy would take care of things.

* * *

Anakin’s jaw clenched at the man, a man his age, who was currently staring heavily at his padawan. When he’d gotten Ahsoka he hadn’t thought much about her gender, more so dismayed at the fact he had a padawan that he hadn’t wanted rather than worry on the difference her gender made. He had nothing against women in the field, he just hadn’t realized there was a plethora of experiences that came along with that he had no way of relating to. For one, there were a lot of men around, lonely and...starved men. Starved men who were watching his padawan as if she were nothing more than a piece of meat.

At first he’d been a little confused at the looks he’d seen on men’s faces, but he understood very quickly when he saw where they were looking at. Most men and even one woman, were quick to snap their attention away from his little sister the second they noticed his furrowed gaze. Except _t_ _his_ man, a local mechanic, didn’t seem to care about the fire he was playing with. Especially not when the bastard only gave him a smug grin in turn, scoffing and getting back to tightening a screw, his gaze immediately turning back to the togruta admiring the other ships about.

Obi-Wan being there was the only reason Anakin hadn’t stomped over to the other man to wring his neck, and as time progressed he was almost sure Obi-Wan who’d also noticed the man’s leer would let him go if he kept it up. His anger made it hard to hear anything as they bought a ship, of course, charged to the republic.

Obi-Wan hurried the sale along, Ahsoka rounding back to them before being intercepted by the same smug bastard. 

_Anakin saw red._

Although she reacted seamlessly. Had she been clueless to his stare? No, she couldn’t have been. His Ahsoka had always been hypervigilant, of course she was, he’d taught her.

There was evidence of that because the man leaned in closer, and Ahsoka didn’t do anything about it, not until Obi-Wan very clearly announced his gratitude and the finalization of the sale before her elbow jutted into the bastards side, and she grinned with too much teeth to be anything close to a genuine mishap.

“Next time don’t leer at your underage customers,” Ahsoka happily skipped back to her master’s sides, smiling warmly at them, clearly satisfied with what she had done. Anakin was too, even Obi-Wan who still gave her a reprimanding glare that didn’t have half as much mirth as it usually did.

That’s his snips, Anakin grinned, resting his hand on her shoulder and steering her towards their newly acquired ship. 

That’s _his_ snips.

* * *

The rain fell harder than a crashing ship, each individual drop drilling a hole through her lekku and montrals. Her hood had been scratched to ribbons by the surrounding foliage, so even with it up water seeped in, soaking her.

Her master had yet to notice, his brain far more preoccupied with searching out a place to hide from the downpour. She was only slightly grateful for that, but the more they trudged on her lekku and back head tail felt closer to icicles than they did actual appendages.

There was something she could do, it’d absolutely destroy her legs in the long run since her master’s legs were so long and her montrals only just barely passed his shoulders but it’d get her out of the rain; also it was likely smarter to sacrifice her legs rather than her whole body by getting a cold.

Pushing closer, Ahsoka lifted the side of her master’s robe. He squawked for a moment, startled and suddenly embarrassed, brow furrowing until he took in her shivering and rain streaked face. Anakin stopped to give her a second to tuck herself fully into his side before he resumed walking, slower than he usually went but he’d unknowingly pick up the speed once he was used to the cold limpet stuck to his side.

He’d have to remember to pick her up a new hood the second they came across a market or got back to the temple, whichever came first. 

* * *

“Skyguy,” the teen sniffled, clutching to her unconscious master’s chest. No matter what she did he wouldn’t stir, the healers assured her it was normal, his body was overloaded and his brain was just as taxed. They’d done what they could to assure her but she could tell they were just annoyed at this point, she’d always been able to tell what people have been feeling. It’s exactly the reason the Jedi even noticed her so quickly.

So it wasn’t long before they were trying to escort her out, she wanted to refuse but the needle in her neck had her going limp. It had been the only way to get her to leave his side.

* * *

“Is it something that’ll hurt me if I know? Or is it something that will hurt you to tell me?” the way his jaw tightened was answer enough, the togruta sighed. She knows he trusts her with his life in combat, but he doesn’t truly trust her, no matter how many times he says otherwise.

Sometimes she doesn’t think he’s capable of trusting anyone, in the end he’s always assumed things would be exactly how he wanted them. So she supposed it was easy for him to look at her in the light he wanted to, so when she didn’t fit his mold he understandably got upset. Then again, she didn’t let Anakin push her boundaries too far, so often enough he backed off but this time she didn’t see him backing down. Neither would she.

Anakin often forgot in the heat of the moment she matched his determination and bull-headedness in every single way. 

“Enough!” his shout twanged throughout the ship making the present clones startle. Rex looked seconds away from intervening, but Ahsoka raised a hand to keep him and the rest steady. It was miraculous that they seemed more concerned with protecting her rather than upsetting Anakin further.

She wasn’t particularly sad but the swell of emotion built up a swell of tears in her eyes anyway. The sight of them instantly had her master’s reserve faltering but she didn't care, not as she left the room, testing her luck by actually force pushing her master a step back when he tried to reconcile. Ahsoka kept her head high knowing the clones even in the hall had heard his wrath, and she wouldn’t let her anger or feelings complicate things.

Settling into her room, Ahsoka decided to meditate even if she wasn’t very good at it, then again that was more of a reason to do it. It wasn’t the productivity her body was craving but it was the productivity her mind and the force was.

After a few hours passed the chime to her room echoed throughout the room, she was too far in to move and it was obvious it was Anakin on the other side of the door. Most times he’d barge in randomly with only the chime as warning, but he didn't this time, meaning he was really sorry.

Their bond had been drowned out in the back of her mind for hours but his presence brought it back to the forefront, like a timid child he was gently and nervously twining the rope in his hands, asking for forgiveness while providing as much comfort he could surmise.

She opened the door with a flick of her hand, she knew even now he wouldn’t tell her what was originally on his mind, but as he entered, taking in her meditative pose he busied himself with taking an awkward seat.

“Snips?”

“Yes master?” she hummed.

“It’d hurt me to tell you,” he admitted.

Opening her eyes, she gave him a tired yet earnest smile, it was a start.

“That’s all I needed to hear Skyguy,”

* * *

Their synchronization in battle and in general remained unmatched. They were an oncoming storm to their enemies, they raged and they fought as a whole. Even Obi-Wan shivered at their collective power. They powered through life like twin flames and anyone who saw them agreed Anakin Skywalker closely resembled a wild Akul prowling the battlefield with it’s equally ferocious togruta cub.

**Author's Note:**

> Snap: allisonw1122  
> Tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122  
> Insta:Webtrinsic


End file.
